Unwanted
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: "You cannot leave the Jade Palace until the matter is resolved..." "He will pay for what he did..." Someone has lied. He has deceived his friends. But... Who exactly is the culprit? Is he as guilty as he sounds? CONTINUED BY IZZY SMILING!
1. Chapter 1

K, so uh, Kitty here! :) Uh, "_Threatened_" is at a standstill. I was attacked the other day. Attacked by _plot bunnies_. *readers gasp* I know, I know. I barely survived. But they stole the part of my brain that had my plan for that story. I've tried negotiating with them to give it back, but they won't. *sigh* Terrible tragedy. So, until then, enjoy this story :)

And if anyone hasn't read LTspade's "_The Last Farewell Ride_" or Awesome-sauce12's "_The Nobody_" go check those out! They're epic! P.S. I'm co-authoring "_The Nobody_" ^^ _**SUCH AN HONOR.**_

Anyway, the summary may change, and so may the character thingy. I don't want to reveal who this story is _directly_ about. Read, and you'll understand.

LTspade, you already know who this is about. Please don't ruin for everyone else :P And to everyone else, don't try to bribe him or anything. I'm the best, gorgeous Kitty evah, and I'm pretty LTspade wouldn't sell me out :)

**DISCLAIMER: *insert sad music here* Oh, the shame! I have no brilliant mind, so, therefore, I do not own KFP! *sobs***

_**~Kitty~**_

The sun steadily rose over the Valley of Peace, dragging the pale colors of the rainbow along with it. Dew was splattered on the ground, sunlight reflecting off of the slippery surface. The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom gulped down the sight of the peaceful town below it. A light breeze carried away the blossoms of the tree and brushed past the Training Hall, uninhabited at such an early hour.

Suddenly, a loud gong smashed through the quiet morning.

"Good morning, master!"

Master Shifu gazed over his students, mentally calling row. His eyes trailed toward Po's room, and he sighed angrily. _'He's been here for a year, and he **still** hasn't learned to wake up!'_ he thought.

He stormed over to the door, ignoring his students' amused looks. His ears pinned back, he swung open the door, containing an irritated growl an animal of his species should never possess. He was in no mood to drag a 250 pound giant panda out of bed. Honestly, he couldn't think of anyone that would want to in any mood! _'Gods bless Mr. Ping. Who knows what he had to do to get this fat oaf up?'_

"Panda!" he barked, poking him with his staff. "Wake. Up!"

"Yeah yeah, five more minutes, Dad," Po mumbled, waving a large paw to tell him to leave.

Shifu glared, missing the crowd that had gathered by the door.

"**NOW**!"

"WHA-?"

Po's eyes shot open as he blindly waved his arms around at an imaginary foe. He fell out of his small bed, and Shifu barely dodged his large body mass. He jumped onto his staff, balancing perfectly. The Five scattered, hoping to not get some of Shifu's barely contained anger.

Shifu looked the confused panda in the eye. "Time to get up," he deadpanned.

Po laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, did I sleep in again?"

"Yes. How many times is that now, Tigress?"

"Three hundred twenty-seven, master," she answered obediently.

His ears pinned back. "I could have swore it was twenty-eight."

"Hey, totally not fair!" Po shouted. "It has not been that long!"

"Students?" Shifu asked, walking out of the room while Po remained by the door. "Is that amount incorrect?"

They glanced at each other, not answering. Shifu looked back at Po, smirking. "I didn't think so."

Po grumbled.

"Training as usual today. Dismissed." He left, and they all relaxed.

"You've got to get up earlier, dude," Mantis said as he hopped up on Po's shoulder. "Next time, Shifu _will_ kill you."

"Nah, I think he's just acting tough." Losing his confidence at their silence, he asked, "Right?"

"He made me do wing-ups with a boulder on my back for slacking off during training," Crane said. "Wing-ups hurt."

"He made me tie myself in a knot once," Viper pouted. "I didn't get out until Tigress helped me."

"I had to stay on my tail for twenty-four hours straight," Monkey said, bouncing on his tail for effect. "I'm not a kangaroo!"

Po laughed nervously. "Ah, you guys are just kidding..." They walked ahead of him, but he remained standing there. "... Wait... Right?"

**_~Later~_**

Po dragged himself into the kitchen, panting slightly. The others came after him, some sympathetic, others smirking.

"I'll... never get used to... that course!" he shouted, going to the oven.

"Oh, sure you will," Viper assured, taking a seat with the rest of the Five. "It just takes time."

"How long?" Po asked, chopping some vegetables as the water boiled.

"Well, it depends on species," Crane said.

"Strength," Tigress added.

"Endurance," Monkey pointed out.

"Stamina," Viper smiled.

"And size," Mantis added. They all looked at him. "What?"

"Well, I don't have alot of those things." Pausing, Po added, "Besides the size part."

"So I'd estimate about twenty years," Crane said sarcastically. Everyone paused, then busted out laughing.

Po wasn't amused in the slightest bit.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

He added the noodles to the broth, then served them to the still laughing warriors. "Okay, okay, laugh it up."

And they did. Until Po was sitting down.

"Are you done?"

They paused. Then started laughing again. _Hard_. They finally managed to control their hysteria with chuckles and giggles.

Suddenly, the door opened. Master Shifu walked in, looking extremely troubled.

"Master?" Tigress asked, confused.

"A letter has been delivered here," he said, but then he furrowed his brows. "But it isn't addressed to us."

"Uh, Master?" Mantis asked, raising his leg. "How is that possible?"

"It is addressed to the Jade Palace, but to none of us," he repeated. "Unless one of you _lied_ to me when you first came here and told me a different name."

They all glanced at each other.

"With all due respect, Master, I don't think any of us would lie," Crane said, ruffling his feathers a little.

"I know."

There was a pause. "So, like, what's the problem?" Po asked. "Can't you just send it back saying it was a mistake?"

Shifu's brows furrowed. "It doesn't say where it's from, and the messenger won't tell me who sent it. But that is not what disturbs me."

"So what does?" Monkey asked.

"What is written."

"Well, what does it say?" Viper asked.

He lay the scroll on the table where everyone could read it. It said:

_'I know where you are, Wu Yong. You have ran from me far too long. I am coming for you, and not even the "most fierce warriors in all of China" can stop me from ending you. Be on guard and pray. Even though the gods can't help you now, it might make you feel better. The unspeakable crime you have committed shall not be forgotten. Say goodbye to your "friends"._

_-Zui the Panther, Your Worst Nightmare'_

They all glanced at each other.

"Woah, this dude's bad_ASS_!" Mantis shouted. At the glares and a smack on the back of the head from Viper, he then stuttered, "I-I mean, like, _BAD_. _Really_ bad. And not the cool kind."

Shifu sighed.

"So, we're all suspects?" Crane asked.

"No," Shifu said. "Po is not, since we all know his father. Since Tigress was adopted, it could not be her. And Wu Yong is generally a boy name, despite its meaning, so Viper is out."

Monkey, Crane, and Mantis all gaped at him. "So you look at us?" Monkey asked.

"Yes. You cannot leave the Jade Palace until the matter is resolved or one of you come forward, but it is for your own safety. Please do not see this as a punishment."

The three looked around, two confused and angry and one feeling extremely guilty and like dirt for making his friends go through what was his fault.

_**~Wudong Mountains~**_

*****Zui ran along the trail, huffing from the running he had to do. He had traveled all the way from ******Southern Bhutan, where he had lived his life. His tail lashed violently behind him. He stopped near the ledge, looking out over the edge. He grinned.

The Jade Palace was just barely visible. Now that he knew he was on track, he could relax and gain his strength before he went for an attack. Stay a couple of days in a cave. Let that blasted Wu Yong wriggle in anticipation.

He growled slightly, then slashed the rock face beside him at the name. Wu Yong. _'He will pay for what he did to Zhufu,'_ he thought.

He paused, looking at the rock. He took his claws and sharpened them. Looking at it, he carved her name into the rock.

"You will be avenged, dear sister," he said aloud, the only one to hear him the wind. "I promise."

_**~Kitty~**_

I'm absolutely in love with the ending :) Please come back as soon as the next chapter is up!

*****Think of in the first movie when Po and Shifu are going to the Pool of Sacred Tears. That's what I want you to have in your head, but it's not exactly there.

******This will be explained in the end of this story :)

Okay, so the names are supposed to have the squiggly lines over some of the letters, but my computer's a total meany :P Please forgive me! P.S. I got the names from Google Translate. Sorry if it's wrong!

_Wu Yong- Unwanted_

_Zui - Sin_

_Zhufu - Blessed_

Setting Fire to the Rain,

_**~Kitty~**_


	2. Chapter 2

School. Sucks. That's my only excuse for this extremely late update.

Please don't kill me! It was just my birthday!

**LTspade**: *sighs* Listen bro, I _really_ don't wanna make you _not_ tell anyone who this is about. Not bad, just... honorable ;) Lovable though! :( I didn't mean to take your intrest hostage. And kill the bunny! It's cousins (the plot bunnies) stole my plot for "Threatened"! Retribution! Lol, jk ;) Love ya!

**Everyone else**: Thank you for the reviews, Favorites, and Alerts! You all maked me smile :)

All of your reviews amuse me XD You'll find out why later.

**DISCLAIMER: I own a pairs of sock! :)**

_**~Kitty~**_

If Mantis told himself he had the suckiest week ever last week, he would hit himself. He was close to knocking his brains out in boredom, but even that wouldn't be very entertaining.

Viper had dragged Tigress shopping. The feline actually liked going shopping, it was just the crowd that got to her. Po was down at his father's noodle shop, and so was Master Shifu. Po was giving his father a break, managing the noodle shop all on his own so the goose could play Master Shifu in a game of Mahjong. In other words (well, in Mantis's words), the others were showing off their ability to leave the Jade Palace.

Monkey wouldn't come out of his room. He would just be sitting there on his tail, trying to meditate but visibly failing. He would pretend not to hear someone talk until they finally left.

Crane was in his room and refused to talk to anyone too. Mantis didn't know why. He had tried to talk to him, but he just refused and slammed the door shut. He looked extremely mad and wouldn't talk to Mantis or Monkey.

Out of the two of them (he knew for a fact that it wasn't himself), he suspected Crane. It was always the quiet ones. He barely shared his past beyond his days at Lee Da Kung Fu Academy **(A/N: I think this is what it is)**, only explaining his parents and a few siblings. He wouldn't elaborate any further.

Monkey was a possibility. He had explained about his life before he was defeated by Master Oogway. He had a few sisters (Mantis shuddered; the only brother), but his parents had died in a bandit raid. They had all went their separate ways, but Monkey knew where all of his sisters were. He became a homeless animal- roaming the streets with no real purpose. Then he found the joy of pranking. He said he was "addicted" and that Oogway "taught him self control".

Mantis scoffed. No _real_ man had self control.

Well, in his book.

And it was a pretty detailed book, _thank you very much_.

Mantis scurried out into the hallway. He dodged all of the squeaky floorboards (he barely weighed anything, but one can never be too careful). He made his way outside.

He was bored. And to put it simple, he wasn't going to wait around until some panther he didn't even know attacked one of his friends (he flinched at the rude realization that he was abandoning his friends, but he honestly didn't care at that point). All he wanted to do was have a little fun.

A little was a _deadly_ understatement.

_**~Later~**_

"**HE DID WHAT**?"

His students flinched at their master's outburst. Po was lucky; he had been sent to stand guard at the palace entrance in case Mantis came back or in case Zui decided to show up. Master Shifu paced inside Mantis's empty room, chewing his students out until they thought their ears literally had bite marks on them.

"Master-"

Shifu interupted and ignored Crane. "And you were all off in your own little worlds while Mantis went missing!"

"No offense, master," Viper said, uncharacteristically defying Shifu, "but weren't you playing a game of Mahjong?"

His ears lowered on his head. He looked down. "You are right. I am sorry." Looking back up, he glanced at them. "I am just worried." His tone turned more rushed and panicked sounding as he thought of the possibilities.

"He could have been abducted, or ran away, or ran away to confront this Zui without our help! He could be this Wu Yong!"

"Master, let us go look for him," Tigress said.

He sighed. "No. It would only be you, Viper, and Po. Crane and Monkey could not go. There is still a possibility that they could be Wu Yong."

"Master Shifu!"

Their heads snapped toward Po as he ran into Mantis's room. He panted and wheezed. "Master, Mantis was attacked!"

He held up the broken body of their friend.

Viper sprang into action.

"Set him down on the bed," she ordered, immediately going into, what Po liked to call, "nurse mode". "I need to examine his injuries."

Po did as he was told. He turned to the others.

"What happened?" Master Shifu demanded.

"I-I was just standing there, and then this shadow swung through the trees and dropped him on the ground!" He shouted. "I was gonna go after him- you know, let him feel the thundah!- but I almost squished Mantis! I didn't even see him there at first! So the guy just disappears! And I picked up Mantis and ran all the way in here!"

"So," Shifu said, looking at Mantis as Viper bandaged him. "This is not Wu Yong?"

"How can you say it's _not_ him?" Po asked. "He just got his butt handed to him by the guy who wrote the letter- I think." His voice turned to a mutter. "I didn't really, you know, get a good look at him..."

"He is not Wu Yong because Zui strongly implied that Wu Yong would die for his actions, whatever they may be," he added under his breath. "Mantis is alive, no? And Zui would not have delivered him back to us. He wants us to take him seriously, and to make us fear him."

He stood up straighter and looked his students in the eyes. "But he will not win, because the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior can and will always win against dark and conspiring forces. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded, Po a little hesitant. "Good."

"Pretty speech."

They all turned to the bed. Mantis sat up, cringing a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" Viper asked.

"Oh sure, I was just ambushed by a panther and- totally kicked ass, by the way- but almost saw a pretty bright light which was strangely _yellow_ and _not_ white- despite what people may tell you, it's yellowy. But other than that, I'm a **FREAKIN RAY OF SUNSHINE**."

"Why did you leave?" Tigress asked.

"I left because I was _bored_," he complained. "So I went to the village and was connecting with some old friends, but then this freakin ninja drop-kicks me!" He turned to Tigress. "I _really_ never thought I'd say this, but thank you for that part of training. If it wasn't for you, I really _would_ have died.

"Anyway, so the dude's like 'This will be a message to your little warrior friends and the despicable Wu Yong.' So I'm like okay, this guy's crazy, but then he starts zippin around me and slashing me with a dagger- for the record, I didn't even know anyone could _hit_ a bug with a freakin knife!- so I jump at him. We fight, he wins. By the way, he _totally_ looks worse than me. Just pointing that out.

"So while I'm fighting to stay conscious, he says 'Tell Wu Yong that he has five more days to confront me by himself or all of his friends slowly fall by my paws' or something along the lines of that."

Mantis paused, looking upset. "He said 'The tiger is next.'"

Tigress's eyes turned to slits.

Master Shifu snarled. He turned to Crane and Monkey, who were mainly silent since the arrival of the letter. "Which one of you is Wu Yong?"

They glanced at each other, but stayed quiet.

Master Shifu glared. "I want an answer by tonight! I will not have another student defeated by him!"

"Master, I can take care of myself," Tigress said, sounding insulted.

"I will not have you on a hit list of a very powerful and crazy panther," he said, then sighed. "None of you."

"Well, we can't just beat it out of them!" Po shouted.

Shifu glared at them. He then sighed. "I will be in my room. Stay safe."

When he left, they all looked at the two accused. "Who is it?" Viper asked. "Who is Wu Yong?"

Only one could answer that, and he stayed in a guilty silence.

_**~Kitty~**_

Aha! Now we realize that Mantis is not Wu Yong :) I feel pretty proud, but I refuse to acknowledge that unless I get some reviews! Please contribute to my ego :)

Let me know what you think!

_**~Kitty~**_


	3. Chapter 3

*dodges rocks being thrown at her* So sorry for this extremely late update! Please don't kill me! I was in the hospital, so was my brother, I've been sick, my boyfriend cheated on me *sigh* It's just been a sucky few weeks. But I'll try to post these chaters! I promise! Please enjoy!

The fighting scene below? The part in the {}s? Yeah, that was written and directed by my awesome brother, Spade - Omega 7 (formally known as LTspade)! I think you all have read his stories. If you haven't read them, then why are you wasting your time here? Go now! Here's a links!

**Spade - Omega 7's "The Last Farewell Ride"**

http : / m (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s /7183167 /1 /

**Spade - Omega 7's "The Last One Standing"**

http : / m (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s /7325166 /1 /

Take out the spaces and add the dots :) See? I gave you direct links! Now you have NO excuse to not read his stories!

The other part of the fight scene was my weak attempt ^^ I think I failed.

**DISCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda is not mine. Kung Fu Panda is not mine. Kung. Fu. Panda. Is. Not. Mine.**

_**~Kitty~**_

It was quiet; not even the wind was flowing on this perfect night. The full moon was high in the sky, the only thing that gave away that there was an intruder in the Jade Palace. Zui's eyes glowed a sickly yellow in the moonlight. He sprinted silently through the courtyard, mentally tracking down the dormatories. Time to take down a tiger.

_'I've already squashed the bug,'_ he thought, amused._ 'Maybe this one will put up a fight. Though no matter what species she is, she is still a woman.'_

He finally found the student dormatories. His plan was to get in, get him and the tiger out, fight in the courtyard. Maybe the noise would alert the others; maybe he could tell the others who the retched Wu Yong was. He knew of their predicament; the whole Valley knew. Well, not all. Just some old ladies spreading rumors. But still.

He finally reached the sleeping quarters of the students. His eyes scanned the area and he scoffed. No guards or lookouts? Idiotic. Or they underestimated him.

Oh, how he loved and loathed to be underestimated. He loved it because the element of surprise it would cause. When someone didn't expect something that he knew he could do, it made it all the more fun when they had the shocking realization that he could indeed kill them. On the other hand, it was insulting his strength and cunning abilities to be underestimated. Whoever did it to him would soon meet their end.

Zui shouldered the door open quietly. He silently walked across the squeaky floorboards.

He perked his ears up. He could hear the gentle purr/snore of the tiger in the room next to him. He opened the rice paper door, grinning and staring evilly at his soon-to-be next victim.

He carried her outside, managing to keep her asleep. He was surprised that she barely weighed anything. He gently set her on the ground.

His eyes softened when he saw how peaceful she looked while she was sleeping. The moonlight shone on her fur, making the black stripes a dark midnight blue. Her tail twitched slightly, indicating that she would soon awaken.

'_'Such a beautiful woman,'_ he thought. His brows furrowed. _'Do I want to bring harm to her? It's Wu Yong that I want dead.'_

_**'This is true,'**_ a voice reasoned in his head, _**'but the only way to make Wu Yong suffer is to harm his family like he did yours.'**_ Just like that, his rage returned like a giant wave suddenly crashing onto a shore, almost giving him a whiplash. He glowered at the cat, then smiled deviously.

"If you want to live, you will wake up."

Tigress's scarlet eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. She sprang into a defensive position, immediately forgetting about everything that she had previously dreamed. Her tail twitched as she glared at the intruder. At a closer inspection, she realized (with some horror) that she was awakened by a panther.

"So you are this 'Zui'?" she asked, eying the panther critically. He crossed his arms, smirking.

"That would be correct."

"You are here for a fight."

"That is also correct."

She glared, but confusion was still present. He wanted to fight in the courtyard? Where the others could hear? Or join in? Surely he would fall then. Was he so overconfident that he would take on seven of the best Kung Fu warriors in all of China?

"The others will hear. You will be defeated."

Faster than she could comprehend, he shot forward and punched her in the stomach. She recovered quickly, though she still had trouble catching her breath.

"Excellent," he snarled. And the dance of survival began as he took out his knife and lunged for her.

{Tigress's irises dilated in astonishment noticing Zui's technique was careless but he made up for it in his natural swiftness and nimbleness and she dipped under his slashing blade, it narrowly grazing the fur on the tip of her ears. His amateur onslaught continued, as his blade and paws whiffed past Tigress, who dodged and blocked his advances with ease.

Suddenly, Tigress noticed an opening and countered with a devastating palm strike to his diaphram. Yet, instead of thrusting him backwards with the attack, she dug her claws into his upper body puncturing through his tough skin- and tugged downwards, ripping through his body with effortlessness. Zui roared in excruciating pain, as he stumbled backwards with blood streaming from his lacerated chest.

Tigress growled ferociously and launched at him with the intent to kill. Thinking quickly, Zui kicked the loosened dirt from the ground into her eyes, which temporarily blurred her vision. He immediately used that to his advantage and leaped into the heavens, planting a brutal kick into her rib cage- fracturing a couple of them in the process. Blood spewed from Tigress's mouth as she tumbled across the surface, ending her uncontrollable momentum with an earsplitting smack into a tree.

Tigress grimaced and slowly rose to her feet with blood trickling from her multiple scrapes. Zui didn't wait a moment longer, as he dashed towards her with the knife firmly held in his paw the metal gleaming brightly in the moonlight. He leaped into the air and landed upon Tigress with the blade he held piercing through her back, just below the right shoulder blade. Tigress roared agonizingly and grabbed his wrist with a resolute glint in her eyes- breaking it instantly like a twig. Zui winced- his teeth gritted instinctively- as Tigress landed a brutal blow with her fist into his stomach, knocking the oxygen from his lungs.

Tigress panted heavily from exhaustion and observed Zui, as he fell on his paws and knees- trying to gasp for much needed air.}

"You are better... than I thought," she said between pants.

He looked up, glaring. "I could... say the same."

No other words were spoken between the two as the fight began again.

_**~Elsewhere~**_

Shifu's blue eyes opened as he sat up in his bed. He glanced out his window, frowning when he realized it was way before dawn and way past midnight. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and wondering why he was woken up. He sighed.

_'I won't be able to go back to sleep now,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Might as well check on my students.'_

Shifu's feet made no noise as they guided him through the halls. He yawned sleepily, pinning his ears back. He pushed the door open. His blood ran cold at the sight before him.

Tigress's door and the door to the dormatories were wide open.

His daughter was gone.

When there was a crazy panther out to hurt her.

Dear gods, he was getting too old for this.

"**WAKE UP**!"

Everyone burst out of their rooms, looking scared and exhausted. Mantis was propping himself up on his door, Monkey and Po's fur was unkept, Crane had no hat on, and Viper was lacking her lotus blossoms.

"What is it?" Mantis slurred.

"Tigress is gone!"

_**~The Fight~**_

Zui attempted to punch Tigress, but she blocked him. She grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him, hearing a crack as he landed on his arm. He growled with pain. He kicked Tigress's ankle, grinning sickly as she fell to the ground.

Tigress hissed as Zui rose to stand over her. She looked up from her pain, seeing him stand there- moonlight once again shining on his blade.

"Did you really think you would make it out unscathed?" he asked. He twirled the knife around, the grinned at her. "Such a shame. I thought you were going to convince me that women could really fight."

"Get bent!" Tigress snarled and tried to get up. It didn't work. She was just in too much pain. She had many fractured and broken ribs, making it hard to breath. Her ankle was twisted awkwardly- she winced- and she had a knife still sticking out of her back.

Zui's ear twitched, and he smiled. "Looks like your friends are coming."

Zui unsheathed a sword- Tigress hadn't noticed it before- and pointed it at her. He sighed over-dramatically. "Time to put on a show."

Everyone came running down the courtyard steps, Shifu leading them. They all skidded to a halt when they saw what was going on.

"Ah, Grand Master Shifu," Zui bowed. "It's so nice to meet you. And the Dragon Warrior! I feel honored."

Shifu growled, shifting into a fighting stance. "Get away from my daughter."

Zui inched the sword closer to her, testing Shifu's patience. "Eh, is this your daughter?"

Shifu's eyes narrowed. His muscles tensed up to spring, but before he could-

"One move and I'll slit her throat."

**_~Kitty~_**

Sorry it's so short ^^" And sorry for the long wait! Sorry for the cliffhanger... Dang, you guys probably hate me right now... Oh well! Here's the chapter ^^

I... Am... Not... **ACHOO**! I am not sick!

_**~Kitty~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*sigh*_ You guys probably hate me. If you don't, you will after you read this. I've kinda, maybe, sorta, lost interest in this story? I hope y'all ain't too mad at me! I'm not deleting this story from the Archive, but there is an upside. **Izzy Smiling, author of "The Nobody" (which I'm co-authoring :)), is picking up this story. That's right, that amazing chick will finish my story!** So not all hope is lost! I've given her an outline, plus I'm helping her, so it's like this story isn't really gone! I just have a co-author, I guess ;)

Hey Izzy! I guess we're co-author's on two stories XD

But yeah. Thank her, because without her, this story would be gone. Dead. Over. I just lost inspiration. I don't enjoy writing it like I used to.

But don't worry! There will be more stories from me :) There won't be a repeat of this, though! I'll write out the whole story before I post even one chapter! All y'all'll have to do is wait for an update, which won't be too hard since I'm getting a laptop soon :)

And please don't be too hard on me. I just recently had a death in the family, so if you could go easy on me, I'd appreciate it.

So yeah. Don't loose hope, peoples! I hope you all have a nice day :)

Kitty out!

P.S. Please don't hate me!

**R.I.P. Dana Terry**

**_~Kitty~_**


End file.
